Avatar: A Musical Endeavour
by ezt123dp
Summary: Aang leads an ordinary life where nothing exciting ever happens to him until one day when he meets a mysterious boy who decides to teach him the ways of music, specifically: The Electric Guitar. Rated T but eventually M.
1. It's A Long Way to the Top

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA**_

**Wazzzap, good people, Itsa Me, anyways I got inspired to write this story from SubDelDub's story of Life Changing Text so I wanted to write my own story revolving around the theme of music. I got permission from him to do this story so that's also a reason why I'm writing this. Anyways rate, comment, and subscribe.**

Aang looked outside the classroom window, and watched as each droplet of rain race each other to get to the bottom. Aang had just turned 18 years old and nothing exciting ever happens in his life. He had hobbies that typical teenage boys had: playing video games, watching tv, going out with friends, and participating in sports. But today was different because his life would soon get interesting...

_This class is so boring.. I just want to go home, play Skyrim, and do absolutely nothing.. _

Aang looked up at the clock. 2:30.

_Fuck.. Can't this clock go any faster?_

"Mr. Aang, would you like to come up to the board and solve this problem"? The professor asked.

Aang looked away from the window and looked at the problem at the board..

"Uhh sure i'll do it." He reluctantly replied.

"Yes, Mr. Aang enlighten us." Professor Zhao urged him.

Aang walked up to the whiteboard and stared at the problem for a few seconds with a marker in his hand. Just then the bell rang. Aang breathed a sigh of relief while the rest of the students packed up their bags and rushed out of the classroom. Aang returned to his seat to pack up his things.

"Saved by the bell Mr. Aang." Professor Zhao remarked.

"Yeah, don't worry Professor Zhao, i'll get that problem next time." Aang reassured him.

"I'll hold you to it. Oh by the way, you didn't perform as well as you could have on last week's test, any explanation for that?"

Aang rubbed his neck.. "Ehhh, I promise I'll do better on the next test sir."

"I'll remember you said that.. Okay you're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Aang replied as he stepped out.

Aang made his way to his locker and banged his head against his locker. It was only midway through the term and he couldn't wait for summer to begin.

_I can't wait to finally graduate and leave this horrific institution._

"Yo, Twinkles." A small mousy voice addressed him from behind.

Aang turned around. "Oh, sup Toph?"

"Eh the usual, being awesome."

"Cool."

"Why so glum chum? I can sense your tone of voice today isn't one of enthusiasm and manliness today.." Toph asked.

Aang groaned. "It's cause I hate this forsaken school and this class and Professor Zhao. He's such a hardass."

"Tough.. Well you'll figure something out I'm sure.. Walk me home now?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Aang closed his locker and made their way outside.

Toph held Aang's hand as they walked towards her house or should I say mansion since it was a Victorian style home with 11 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms.

Other kids whispered amongst themselves that the weird blind girl was dating the weird bald kid and that they were a weird couple but Aang and Toph payed no heed to their remarks and continued on their path.

"What's their problem? I mean everyone knows you're blind and I'm holding your hand for guidance and were friends right?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah, it's like some people have never seen two people hold hands before, I mean it's not like were dating or anything." Toph remarked.

"I mean no offense but not that I wouldn't date you Toph, but it would be kind of weird cause we've been friends since we were in elementary school."

"No I get you Twinkles, were cool." Toph replied and they fist bumped. They finally reached Toph's iron gate. They did their secret handshake as Aang walked on towards his house.

Aang put on his iPod and scrolled to Guns N' Roses' Paradise City.

_I wish I could play guitar like Slash, or any instrument for that matter but preferably guitar.. _He thought to himself.

Aang checked his phone for the time.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for dinner."

He looked around for a shortcut.

"Aha, I think this alleyway leads to my street."

He proceeded through the alleyway when he saw a weirdly patterned dog surrounded by a group of teenagers that were drunk.

"Stupid dog, you tried to steal our food AND our beer!" One of the men was about to strike the dog but Aang stepped into his way and took a hit to his face. He stumbled but stayed on his feet.

"What are trying to do kid? Get out of our way this is none of your business!" One of the boys shouted.

" It's my business if someone is being attacked or hurt by someone else, be it person or animal." Aang valiantly replied.

"You better stay out of our way or else..."

"You don't have to do this.."

The boy cocked his fist back but just as he was about to strike Aang a voice interrupted the skirmish.

"Hey you there!"

Everyone turned to see a tan boy with blue eyes and a short pony tail standing at the top of some stairs with a guitar case in his hand.

"Leave the boy and the dog alone..." The tan boy commanded.

"You and what army?" The drunk one replied.

The tan boy walked down the stairs and faced the drunk boy staring at him eye to eye.

"What you wanna do bro?" The drunk boy asked as he held his arms out.

The blue eyed boy quickly pulled out a pistol from his waist.

"What YOU wanna do bro?"

The teenagers held their hands up in defense.

"Jet, just do what he says." One of the teenagers spoke out.

"Yeah, Jet, just do what I say." The blue-eyed boy commanded.

"You think you can just beat up some poor defenseless dog? Does that make you cool?" The boy continued.

"Well I'm not having it." Blue eyes placed the gun on Jet's forehead at point-blank range.

Jet fell to his knees.

"Don't do this man. Think about what you're doing." Jet pleaded.

"I know EXACTLY what I'm doing." Blue eyes replied. He cocked the gun back and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked but there was nothing in the chamber. Jet opened his eyes.

"It's EMPTY!" He exclaimed.

"You don't say? Could've sworn it was loaded earlier this morning." Blue eyes replied with a smirk on his face..

Jet took a swing at Blue eye's face and his fist made contact right above his left eye.

Blue eyes stumbled but remained on his feet, still holding onto his guitar case.

He chuckled lightly.

"That all you got?" He asked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Jet lunged at him.

"Get out of here kid! Run!" Blue eyes told Aang.

Aang nodded and picked up the oddly patterned dog in his arms and ran off.

Aang continued through the alleyway and finally made it into the general vicinity of his house.

"Thank the Spirits."

He walked up his driveway and punched in his garage code. His father, Gyatso was at the door which led to the house, waiting for him.

"Aang where were you? You're almost half an hour late, I was starting to get worried."

"It's alright Dad, just an... after school thing." He lied.

"Oh after school thing? Last time I checked, we didn't have a dog." Gyatso pointed to the animal in Aang's hands.

"Oh, him... Right... I found him... In an alleyway..." Aang replied with the truth this time.

"Hmm, why were you in an alleyway?" Gyatso questioned.

"I wanted to get home in time for dinner so I took a shortcut." He lied again.

"So let me get this straight, you went through an alley to get home quicker, found an oddly patterned dog, and decided to keep him as a pet? And why are your clothes wrinkled? And your hair a mess? And... is your cheek swelling up?"

Aang couldn't lie anymore, his father had exposed him. He sighed.

"Ok, I wanted to see if there was a route that I could take to get home quicker, so I cut through an alleyway, there was a group of kids surrounding this dog, they were going to beat him up so I jumped in front of this one kid's hand and he punched me, he told me to get out of the way but I said he didn't have to do this, just then some weird blue eyed kid saw the scuffle happening at the top of some stairs. He told them to stop but these kid's were drunk so they couldn't really make any judgements, of course they refused to step aside so 'blue eyes' that's what I call him, pulls out a gun and threatens to shoot all of them if they don't move along. All of them believed him, including me, he placed the gun on one of the kids' forehead and he starts begging for his life, 'blue eyes' cocks the hammer and pulls the trigger, but it's empty. The kids call his bluff and surround him, but he told me to run away and take this dog with me. So here I am."

Aang took a deep breath after finishing his impressive but unlikely story.

Gyatso rubbed his chin and remained poker-faced, but soon gave a grin and chuckled.

"Haha, a normal parent would ground their child for fighting or doing something so stupid, but I'm not your average parent. Well done Aang, you've stood up for something, or in this case, someone." Gyatso gave the dog a pat on the head.

The mutt responded by giving Gyatso's hand a lick.

"So can I keep him Dad?" Aang asked

"Hmm, well if you will be the one to care for him, I don't see why not."

"Thanks Dad."

"So what are you thinking of naming him?"

The dog's appearance was odd. It had stripes on one of half of his body and spots on the other half, and the color of his fur was of various colors consisting of yellow, black, and chocolate like labradors and a very distinguishable light blue arrow that ran from the tip of his spine all the way to his forehead. It was the most odd looking dog that Aang and Gyatso had ever seen.

"If you look at it for a long time, it kind of looks like a Pokemon." Gyatso noticed.

"Haha, yeah, you're kind of right, maybe Pikachu?" Aang suggested.

"Well, it's up to you son."

Aang thought for a moment.

"Appa." Aang said aloud.

The newest addition to the family gave his new owner a lick on his cheek. Aang wiped his swollen cheek.

"Aw Appa, not on my swollen cheek."

"Oh don't worry about that Aang, just put some ice on it and the swelling should have gone down by tomorrow."

Aang and his father entered their home with a new addition to their family and welcomed him with open arms.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aang woke up feeling rather lethargic. He didn't get enough sleep last night. He stretched himself then realized the new addition to the family sleeping at the foot of his bed. Aang smiled to himself forgetting what had happened yesterday.<p>

_He looks cute when he's asleep_. _Note to self, never say that out loud._ He thought.

He walked into his bathroom and prepared himself to take on the new day.

Aang walked down the stairs to grab breakfast.

"So, how's our new friend?" Gyatso asked.

"He's still sleeping, like I should be." Aang groggily replied.

"Well, he's a dog, he has nothing much to do besides play, eat, and sleep, while you have to go to school today."

Aang groaned.

Gyatso put a steaming plate in front of his son. Toasted Bread, a vegetarian omelet, some sliced fruit on the side, and some orange juice to wash it all down.

Aang scarfed it down in less than ten bites. Aang was slim but he had a rather fast metabolism resulting in his slender shape.

He let out a belch, and Gyatso smiled.

"Well it seems my job is done here." Aang said.

"Likewise, now, have a good day at school, I'll watch over Appa till you get back."

"Thanks, see you later." Aang grabbed his backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Aang was en route to Toph's house to pick her up as he always did every morning unless she was sick or something.<p>

He arrived at the front gate and pressed the buzzer for the intercom.

"Yo, i'm here." Aang said.

"Aight, be out in a sec." Toph replied from inside.

Aang looked up at the sky, it was a bit cloudy and looked like it was about to rain later in the day. Just then Toph closed the front gate behind her.

"Let's go." Toph said.

"So funny story yesterday.." Aang started.

"Mm, yeah? What?" Toph asked.

Aang proceeded to tell her what happened to him yesterday and Toph was quite skeptical. She's always known him as leading a typical boring life with little excitement going on for him, what are the chances of some guy with a guitar case saving his sorry ass from getting it whupped.

"For real dude?" Toph asked.

"I shit you not.." Aang held up his right hand swearing the truth.

"Riiiggght, whatevs dude, anyways, we should really get to class."

"Since when do you want to go to class?" Aang asked.

"Since my parents found out about my grades and they said they would cut off my allowance if I don't improve them." Toph replied.

"Ah, makes sense, if I had a child like that, I would probably do the same."

"I can already tell that you will be a horrible parent when you become one." Toph replied again.

The two continued their conversation but then Aang saw the kid that saved him from those bullies yesterday. He was wearing shades but he was still carrying around his guitar case.

Aang tracked him with his eyes. Toph noticed he fell silent.

"Hey what's up? What's going on!" Toph blindly waved her hands in front of Aang's face.

"It's the guy from yesterday, the guy who saved me.. He still has the guitar case."

"Well, he probably plays guitar stupid." Toph pointed out.

"Yeah... Hey I'll catch you later at lunch or at break" Aang said hurriedly as he ran off to catch up to the mysterious musician.

"Hey wait! Okay..."

Aang was already gone.

Aang saw the guitarist turn a corner into a hallway. He followed him closely to see where he was going.

The guitarist stepped into the mens restroom with his guitar and Aang immediately followed him in.

As soon as Aang stepped into the restroom he was thrown into a headlock by the mysterious guitarist.

Aang instinctively clutched his throat, gasping for air but to no avail, the assailant's arm was blocking his windpipe. But suddenly the attacker released him. He spoke.

"Hey, I know you, I saved your ass yesterday." The boy said.

Aang inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were trying to kill me." The boy apologized and extended his hand as a sign of apology.

Aang weakly shook it still trying to catch his breath.

The boy removed his sunglasses from his eyes revealing a black eye.

"My name's Sokka." The boy said.

Aang finally caught his breath regaining his speech.

"Aang, my name's Aang."

"Nice to meet you Aang." Sokka smiled.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday by the way."

"No problem dude, I was just trying to save Keith."

"Keith?" Aang asked.

"Yeah he was a stray dog but I took him in to our family, he still gets into trouble sometimes but we still love him." Sokka replied.

"Oh..." Aang's face slackened a little bit.

"Why what's up?"

"I was thinking of keeping that dog." Aang rubbed his neck.

"I'll tell you what man, you return him to me and you can come over anytime and play with him and we can hang out, sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great actually, by the way, did you get that black eye from yesterday?" Aang asked.

"Yeah but it's nothing, you should see the other guy hahaha." Sokka chuckled and picked up his guitar case. Aang looked at it with desire.

"So you play guitar?" Aang asked.

"No this is actually my ukelele." Sokka replied.

Aang became confused.

"I'm Kidding! Yes this is my guitar. You need to learn sarcasm my friend." Sokka gave a pat on his back.

"So do you play too?" Sokka asked.

"Me? No no no, I don't play anything but I wish I did, especially guitar, I mean... Playing guitar helps with getting girls right?" Aang reluctantly replied.

"HAHAHA! That's a good one! Wooo.. But it is true. Guitar especially helps with attracting the ladies, i mean nowadays a dude can play three chords and girls will throw their panties at them, I mean just look at Justin Beaver, the kid knows basic stuff but sings and dances and touches his crotch and prances about on stage and makes millions doing it while some kid in some small town in Washington is practicing his fingers down to the bone trying to become the best musician that he can possibly be, sometimes it just isn't fair." Sokka finished his rant and inhaled deeply catching his breath.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Aang replied.

"Tell you what dude, I can give you a few lessons if you want, no charge." Sokka proposed.

Aang's face lit up with excitement.

"REALLY! You'd do that for me even though we just met?" Aang exclaimed.

"Whoa there dude, calm down don't turn into one of Justin Bieber's fan girls."

"Sorry. But seriously you'd do that for me?"

"Yeah man, are you free this afternoon after school?"

"SURE! I'm Free this afternoon!"

"All right dude, I'll meet you at lunch so we can discuss the details later, I got to get to class see you around Aang." Sokka said as he stepped out of the bathroom with his guitar.

"All right, see ya around thanks again!"

_Yes, I have a guitar teacher now! _Aang thought.

**So Aang has a new master.. I mean teacher, who's Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy.. I wonder how that first lesson will turn out.. Rate, comment, and subscribe.**

"And we out... Peace"


	2. Learning to Shred

**So I'm finally back, I just finished my 3rd term of my freshman year of college, and finals have been done for quite some time now, but I finally found some time to do this story, I've been pretty busy with my own music stuff and getting in the gym for basketball and such so anyways here's this.. Please rate, comment, subscribe do what you do as a reader and give me feedback on future chapters. Also check out my other stories, which reminds me, I also need to update that. Just a heads up, there will be some confusing musical theory mumbo jumbo which, for those that do not know much about it, just skip that part, or if you feel like learning, read it and research it if you want. Thanks, enjoy.**

Aang was super excited for his first lesson. He had wanted to learn for so long now that this was finally his opportunity to do so. He walked down the locker filled hallway and he could smell the aroma of the freshly mopped floors. He grabbed some books from his locker and a few dollars. He shut his locker and Toph was there, startling him.

"Ahh! Dammit Toph, i hate it when you do that." Aang grabbed his chest."Yeah, yeah whatever let's go eat I'm starving." Toph replied.

"Yeah.. Yeah ok let's go.."

They made their way to the cafeteria and fell in line to order their food. Aang paid the cashier and turned around and scanned the room to find a place to sit, his eyes caught a flailing arm, he recognized it to be his new friend Sokka.

"Aang! Over here!" Aang turned to Toph who had just finished paying."Toph grab my arm i found us a table."Toph obliged as Aang led both of them to Sokka's table, as they walked Aang noticed another girl sitting with Sokka who looked to be of the same ethnicity as him. Must be her sister he thought."Sup man." Sokka greeted him and they fist bumped. "Hey, um this is my friend Toph by the way, she's blind." Toph immediately punched him in the arm hard. "I think they can see that!" Toph exclaimed. Aang rubbed his arm "Sorry geez Louise." "It's no prob, anyway this is my sister Katara." "Hi" The blue eyed girl gave a smile and a wave and Aang's heart melted.

There was a small silence until Toph nudged Aang snapping him out of his trance.

"Hi, I'm Aang." He managed to utter as he stuck out his hand as a gesture of politeness.

Katara shook it but immediately wiped it on her jeans. "Sorry, my hands sweat a lot." Aang rubbed his neck. "Pshh yeah especially when it involves beautif-" Toph was cut off by Aang's sweaty hand as he covered her mouth. "Shut up" he whispered. Aang chuckled nervously. "Well enough with the introductions let's eat!"

"Thank the Spirits!" Toph exclaimed.

"Um I'm sorry i didn't get your name what was it again?" Katara asked the blind Toph.

Toph ripped off some meat from her chicken leg but managed to utter her name with a full mouth.

"Uh right nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and Toph gave it a quick slap deciding to forgo a full on handshake and just gave her a greasy high-five.

Katara stuck out her tongue in disgust and wiped her hand with a napkin.

"So you're Aang?" Katara leaned forward intrigued.

Aang's face got hot, he could see just a little bit of cleavage that showed but tried not to make it so obvious.

"Ahem, yep that's me." he gave a big fake smile.

"Sokka told me how you saved Keith."

"Yeah hehe that was me."

Katara's hand lightly grasped Aang's and for a moment Aang thought he would faint.

"Thank you, Keith means a lot to both me and Sokka. He's our best friend when we don't get along with each other at times and he was our father's dog."

"No prob it was nothing really." Aang smiled a genuine smile this time.

"Yeah until you got your ass handed to you then Mr. Man had to come in and save you." Toph muttered.

Aang poked her ribs hard. "Shut up." he said through clenched teeth.

Katara looked puzzled by the two's horseplay.

"Wait are you two dating or something? You seem to be very comfortable around each other."

"Me dating him!" Toph exclaimed as she pointed at him

"Me dating her!" Aang exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"I would never!" they both said simultaneously and even crossed their arms and looked away.

Katara giggled.

"Sokka don't you think they would make a cute couple?" She asked her brother.

"Mmm you say something?" Sokka mumbled as he bit into his baby back ribs savoring it's flavor.

Katara looked away in disgust. "Never mind."

A few more minutes passed on until everyone was finished with lunch and now they were just chilling and chatting until their next class period.

"So Aang about your lesson with me, i need to know a few things first." Sokka said.

"Sure, ask away."

"What kind of music do you like?" Sokka asked.

"Well right now i'm into Oasis and Radiohead" Aang replied.

"Oh so you like British bands?" Katara interjected.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET HIM FINISH?" Sokka asserted.

"Sorrrrrryy" Katara sarcastically replied.

"Now before i was so RUDELY interrupted" Sokka glared at his sister and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What else do you listen to?" Sokka asked.

"Umm that's about it, Oasis, Radiohead, and whatever is on the radio."

"The radio? HA no one plays anything really worth listening to on the radio anymore."

"Except Taylor Swift, Colbie Callait, Bruno Mars.." Katara interjected again.

"WOMAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME!" Sokka exclaimed.

"That didn't even make any sense!" Katara shot back.

"EXACTLY! Now shut up just this once dammit woman.."

"Hmph i'm not talking to you." She turned away.

"Good! You're annoying as fuck anway.." Sokka muttered.

Katara punched him in the arm but Sokka tried to ignore the short lived pain.

Sokka reached into his backpack and grabbed his iPod and scrolled to a song.

"Here listen to this." Sokka handed him some earphones.

Aang put the earphones in and Sokka pushed play.

The sound was loud, intense, funky, and rhythmic. This was it, this is what Aang was waiting for. He couldn't help it but out of instinct he started to tap his foot to the rhythm and bob his head intensely, he closed his eyes so he could better envision himself as if he was the one playing the song. He opened his eyes as the song was going on and pointed to Sokka's iPod.

"Who is this!" Aang exclaimed basically to the whole cafeteria since the volume was turned up so loud on the earphones.

The cafeteria chatter looked over at the goofy kid for a second but realized that he was listening to something on earphones and ignored him.

"Rage against the machine." Sokka mouthed to him.

"They're awesome!" Aang tried to restrain himself this time as he still headbanged.

The song ended as Aang gave back Sokka's earphones.

"Wow, I've never heard anything like that, the bass, the drums, the vocals, the guitar, was that even a guitar?"

"Haha, yeah it's hard to believe, but yes that is a guitar and he's Tom Morello." Sokka replied.

"Tom Morello?" Aang asked.

"Yeah the guitarist, his name is Tom Morello, he's kind of known for doing some crazy effects and sounds on his guitar, it's kind of his style."

"Wow, i want to learn how to do that."

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's start with the basics first okay?"

"Yeah i guess."

"So do you know anything about music theory at all? Like notes, clefs, yadda yadda?"

"Uh I know A,B,C,D,E,F,G from elementary music." Aang replied.

"Thank the Spirits, at least 50% of my job is done." Sokka sighed.

"Wow really?"

"Yep, the rest is mostly practice, listening, chords, and making shit up off the top of your head if you want to be a decent guitar player, guitar isn't really that hard of an instrument to learn compared to others." Sokka informed him.

"Wow, all right, but wait I have no guitar."

"Don't worry i got you covered, i have more than one guitar at home, I'm sure I can lend you one to practice on."

"Really? Thanks man!"

"Hey, don't mention it man."

They gave a bro handshake as the bell rang.

"Hey I got to get to class I'll see you guys later?" Katara asked.

"Most definitely." Aang stared dreamily into her eyes.

Toph could recognize Aang's change of voice and nudged him.

"Hey Romeo, we got to get to class too."

"Oh right." Aang grabbed his backpack but noticed Sokka still sitting there taking his time finishing his drink.

"Uh Sokka the bell rang."

"Yeah, i'll get to class eventually."

"Uh all right see ya later dude"

"Yep, i'll meet you later outside after school so we can walk you to our house for your lesson."

"Sounds good later." They fist bumped once more as Aang exited the cafeteria headed for his next class with Toph.

Aang couldn't contain his excitement and didn't even give any attention to the lessons being discussed in class, all he could concentrate on were the heavy riffs of Tom Morello. He fantasized about being the lead guitar player of a world famous rock band and getting everything he wanted with the point of his finger, a huge mansion with 10 cars and a trophy wife with lots of children running around and causing mischief like he did when he was a child. He also fantasized about his guitar and what equipment he would use. He opened up his notebook and began to sketch his fantasy being lost in a world all his own.

Toph was just being Toph, a slacker. But she was one of those slackers that never paid attention in class but still managed to pass the tests which was good for her standards but her parents still would not approve of her grades even if she did pass.

Finally the final bell rang and Aang raced out of the classroom grabbing Toph with him. "Whoa whoa whoa where's the fire?" Toph exclaimed. "I have my first guitar lesson with Sokka this afternoon." Aang was still pulling her with him. "Let go of my arm first!" Toph yelled, and Aang obliged. Toph rubbed her arm to get her circulation flowing again. "Aang what about dropping me off back home?" "Hmm, well you can tag along and listen in on my lesson if you want otherwise, i mean, can't you take the bus?" " Are you saying you don't want me there?" Toph set up the trap but Aang quickly recovered. He held up his hands in defense "No it's not like that it's just that, it's been a long day and maybe you'd like to spend it at home then sit and listen to Sokka drone on about boring stuff, I mean you've had enough already at school haven't you?" _Well played Aang_ Toph thought. "No, i'd really enjoy myself more if I went to Sokka's house with you and listen to your 'beautiful' music." Aang sighed seeing that resistance was futile. "Okay let's go."

They both walked out to the flagpole and already saw Sokka standing by it with his guitar in-hand. Katara was there too who was texting on her phone and listening to her iPod at the same time.

"Hey!" Aang called out. Sokka turned. "Oh hey! You guys ready to go?" He asked. "Yeah pretty much." Aang replied. "Then let's go! Oh is Toph coming too?" Sokka whispered into Aang's ear but Toph, being blind and with a heightened sense of things caught onto what the guitarist said. "Ahem as a matter of fact yes, I am accompanying this tone-deaf one." She gestured at Aang and he rubbed his face. It was going to be a long afternoon. "Great you can hang out with Katara then!" Sokka seemed very excited already to start Aang as his student. Katara took out one of her earphones. "Wait say what now?"

"Keep up slowpoke, Toph's gonna hang out with you so go clean your room." Sokka chided at her. "Uh okay I guess and for your information I just cleaned my room yesterday so hmph."

"Yeeeeaaah, whatever, anyway, so Toph is hangin out with Katara and you're having your lesson with me." Sokka tried to confirm. "Whoa don't I have a say in this?" Toph asked. "No." Sokka said dryly. "Aw cmon Sokka, just let her sit in and enjoy the beautiful joy that is music." Aang suddenly turned all lovey-dovey. Sokka put his finger down his throat pretending to gag. "Okay not with that attitude but yes, Toph you can sit in." "Cool." Toph said.

_This is my chance_ Aang thought _I'll learn a few songs then when the time is right i'll serenade Katara, she'll be all over me.._ Aang sighed while staring off into the sky. "Uh Aang is something wrong?" Katara waved her hand in front his face to get him to snap out of it. "Me uh oh, nothing, nothing's wrong, everything's perfectly fine." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously. _Perfectly fine like you_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay so you may or may not know, but there are a total of six strings on guitar, each string corresponds to a note, the notes from the bottom to the top are as follows: E,A,D,G,B, and E. If you notice they are tuned a perfect fourth from each other except for G and B which are tuned a major third apart. Am I going to fast?" Sokka asked.<p>

The four teens were lounging around Sokka and Katara's basement. Aang, Sokka, and Toph on one couch learning and listening, while Katara was reading a magazine with the TV on. Sokka cut right to the chase and laid out notebooks and theory books in front of his pupil.

"Uh a little, when do we get to the soloing part?" Aang asked. Sokka stood silent for a moment and let out a loud laugh. "Solo? You just started and you're already thinking about soloing? Whoo you crack me up but you know what you got spunk and I like that. Moving on, there are thousands of chords and inversions that you can make on guitar but the main ones that are used in many of today's pop songs follow a one, vice, six, four pattern. For example, say the given key is C major, the chord progression would be C, G, Am, F. With these chords, they give you the formula to many songs already." Sokka informed him. "Wow really? Like what?" Aang asked. Sokka picked up his guitar and started strumming. "Hey that's 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey!" Aang exclaimed. Sokka smiled but continued playing the same four chord structure but this time he started singing. " Alphaville,Forever young, I want to be Forever young, do you really want to live forever, and ever... Black Eyed Peas, People hurtin, people dyin, children hurtin hear them cryin, can you practice what you preach, can you turn the other cheek... Train, Your lipstick stains on the front of all the left side brains.." Sokka stopped playing. "So as you can see and hear I'm using the same four chords but it can apply to many songs." Aang was amazed. "Wow I didn't know that all those songs used the same four chords, but how come when I heard them on the radio they all sounded different?" Aang asked his teacher. "Well all those songs are sung in a different key but they still use the same pattern, I sung them in the key of C major, yes they may sound different from their studio versions but the same chord formula is the same structure of the song."

"Wow." Aang was amazed. "Isn't music grand?" Sokka asked. "You're tellin me." Toph butted in. "That was pretty neat Meathead. You learn somethin new everyday."

"Ain't that the truth." Sokka smiled. He checked the clock. "Oh looks like were done here, lesson's over, practice those chords I showed you all right? I'll see you tomorrow at school and next week for the next lesson." Sokka instructed.

"Uhh sure but there's a slight problem." Aang said. "I don't exactly have a guitar." Aang chuckled lightly. Sokka smiled and went into the other room and came back with an old worn black case. He set the combination and unlocked it and in it lay a beat up but playable acoustic Ibanez guitar. Sokka gently picked it up from his case and let it lay on his lap, he tuned the strings and did a small blues shuffle song. "Wow, what was that song?" Toph asked. "I don't know, I just made it up." Sokka replied. "Wow you right your own songs too?" Aang asked. "Well, technically, yeah i kinda do but what I just did is called improvisation, make up whatever comes to your mind." Sokka advised. He put the guitar back into its case and handed it to Aang. "Here take it, it's yours, I don't need it anymore and you need a guitar to practice on if you're going to be a guitar player."

Aang's eyes sparkled. "No I couldn't I mean really?"

"Yes take it, it's yours." Sokka insisted.

"Thank you." Aang said.

"Great, now Twinkles has a little noisemaker to make noise on." Toph teased.

"Tease all you want but one day, I'm going to be rockin the stage."

"In your dreams lover boy." Toph teased again and nudged him.

"Shut up." He gave a quick glance at Katara and they met each other's eyes for a second or two, his heart beat skipped.

_One day, soon, i'll be with you _he thought.

**And that's that. Thoughts, questions, comments, queries, suggestions, violent reactions? Leave it in the comments. I'm out Peace..**


End file.
